


The Prince is a Virgin

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild comedy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Losing one’s virginity is meant as a great honor in a kingdom and it allows the heir to attend a special school aimed at producing great leaders.  The school is attended to by many future leaders who would do anything to expand their soon to be had kingdoms, including using sex as a weapon.  At risk of losing his position as heir to the throne, Prince Yugyeom tries and fails to seduce and sleep with his best friend and advisor.   The two, fearful of Yugyeom losing his throne, decide to lie and state that Yugyeom did in fact lose his virginity that night.   He is immediately sent off to the school in order to become a great leader.Prince Youngjae is a flirt and an opportunist.  He would do almost anything to extend his already vast kingdom and when he hears the son of the neighboring kingdom is coming, he’s excited.  This could be a chance to increase the wealth of his kingdom and he will use any means necessary.  He corners Yugyeom and within their first meeting his excitement increases more than ten-fold.After all… Prince Yugyeom is a virgin.





	1. My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably have between 26 and 32 chapters depending on if I combine some. I have several chapters written and will be writing more while posting in intervals.

Prince Yugyeom was nervous.

Today was the day that he was supposed to lose his purity.  It was necessary for his ascent to the throne as he needed to be able to attend HighThorne Academy.  Many would be disgusted by the need of their soon to be leaders to sleep with another person before being allowed to study for their birthright, but it was a necessary evil.   Kingdoms had been lost before when inexperienced heirs fell prey to their more experienced peers.  It was well known that many who went to that school tended to use it as a tactic to learn about one another and then make sure that their lands would profit from such an exchange.

Breakfast was nearly suffocating as his best friend sat next to him in his chair.  The charming advisor would be the next in line should Yugyeom fail tonight and to be quite honest, the male would rather just advise Yugyeom as opposed to actually taking his spot.  He didn’t want the throne and he definitely did not want to have the same stipulations and rules on his life.  Jungkook smiled at the king and queen while Yugyeom felt that he, himself, was doing nothing more than fidgeting about everything that was going on.

“Just breathe, my prince.  We have all day.” Jungkook told him reassuringly as he went back to eating his food.

The current queen, Yugyeom’s mother, laughed lightly. “Yes, I am sure you will be more than able to make us proud today my son.  I can’t wait to send you to HighThorne Academy.  I’ve always wanted to have a son that could go to that school.  Your father went to the school as did his father and the one before him.  Once you graduate, I know you will be an excellent leader.  Don’t be worried about meeting someone you wish to marry there.  If it is advantageous to us, I am sure we will love them.” she said with a smile on her lips.

Yugyeom wasn’t as confident as his mother seemed to be about his current predicament.  The truth was that beyond being nervous, he wasn’t sure how tonight was supposed to work.  He was supposed to lead things and be the one ‘on top’, but the entire idea was frightening.  He felt a light squeeze to his thigh and looked over at Jungkook as the other gave him a reassuring glance.  Yugyeom knew that Jungkook really didn’t want the throne and so he would have to do this – for both of them.

The minute that breakfast was over, Yugyeom nearly fled from the room with Jungkook on his tails.  Jungkook knew that his best friend was having a hard time with the idea of just having to screw someone to obtain his birthright, but he hoped that Yugyeom would be up for the challenge.  Otherwise, he was going to have to become king and he really didn’t want to do that.  It was already rare for a king and queen to have what they considered an acceptable heir to the throne should they not have an heir.  Jungkook couldn’t imagine how bad it would be to have an heir that couldn’t ‘perform’ their duties properly.

He knew how much Yugyeom wanted to ascend the throne, and so he had already devised a plan to achieve that result.  As long as Yugyeom managed to convince them of doing his duty, then he’d have to attend the school with Yugyeom as his advisor and protector.  It was the perfect set up and since they’d have to share a room in order to discuss what was learned and how it could apply to the kingdom, then it was a win-win.

Jungkook entered the room to see Yugyeom sitting on his bed and hugging a pillow.  The advisor shut the door and locked it to keep any servants from coming in.  There was already a table with pastries and the likes for them to enjoy throughout the day of Yugyeom fucking him, though at the moment, Jungkook was almost 98% sure that wasn’t going to happen.

“How can I do this Kookie?  I mean, I keep telling myself how you aren’t a perfect stranger but something just feels… I don’t know… weird.” Yugyeom said squeezing his pillow tighter.  “Who on earth just plans to have sex?  It should be spontaneous, passionate, and this overall amazingly hot, painful, and slightly sloppy experience.”

Jungkook just blinked a few times.  “Painful? I suppose it could be, but last I checked, it would be easy for you.  I’m the one who has to get taken remember.  I am pretty sure my ass is the one that’s supposed to be in pain.  Sloppy? Yes. I mean you are a virgin and I’m not.  It’s not like I’m expecting you to be some suave playboy for your first time.  I’ve pretty much set the bar as low as I possibly could.”

“Kookie!” Yugyeom exclaimed as he threw his pillow at his laughing friend.  “You are not helping and thank you for that vote of confidence in my abilities to fuck you.”

A few coughs and Jungkook stopped laughing only to look at Yugyeom with alarm.  “Oh no.”

“What?!” Yugyeom asked suddenly fearing that someone had overheard his little tirade somehow.

The brown-haired male slowly turned towards the prince with sad eyes.  “You told me I was supposed to have confidence in your abilities to fuck me.”

There was silence for a few minutes while the words finally registered to Yugyeom.  When they did, his eyes narrowed and he lunged forward hitting Jungkook over and over again with another of his pillows as said male continued to die of laughter.  Yugyeom was happy for the slight reprieve from the heaviness of the situation, but he knew it would be time soon enough for him to have to move forward and proceed with his path to his birthright.

~*~

Jungkook fell over on to the bed and sighed.  “Alright, your highness, we’ve played every board game in here six times, ate the dinner that was brought to us, and have even taken our baths.  You are going to have to fuck me already.  I’ll even do the hard part and prepare myself if that would make this easier, but you know damn well that someone will be lurking past the door in hopes of hearing ridiculously loud moaning coming from me.”

Yugyeom bit his lip and looked down. Of course, he knew that they would have to have sex soon, but that didn’t mean he was ready for it.  Seriously, this whole thing was just completely messed up.  He took a deep breath and looked over at Kookie.  “I… I know I have to do this, but –“

“No buts.  I don’t want to be king, Yugyeom.  I really do not want to have anything to do with the royal court minus being your advisor so you don’t accidentally give the citizens too much control or give our kingdom away to some prince with a sob story.  I can do all the work if you want me to, but we need to have sex or something.” Jungkook said in an almost pleading tone.

Prince Yugyeom looked at his friend with a sad expression, before he leaned in and placed a kiss on Jungkook’s neck.   “No lip kisses.  Those are supposed to be special.” he stated as he placed soft kisses down his friend’s neck and to his collarbone.  His hands were shaking a bit as he grabbed the robe and started to push it back and then stopped.  “No. No. No. I can’t do this.  There is no way I can just randomly fuck you.”

“I’m not sure you could fuck anyone.” Jungkook mumbled, but just sighed.  “Should I try then?”

Yugyeom was hesitant, but slightly nodded.  As long as he lost his virginity and didn’t bottom, then everything would be good, right?  He felt Jungkook move closer and kiss parts of his skin, almost expertly touching him in ways that definitely caused him to start sweating a bit.  He liked the touches that he was receiving, but something still felt off.  Once he felt his friend’s hand rub over the front of his boxers, Yugyeom quickly stopped him while panting heavily.

Jungkook didn’t press the issue, but he rolled over and groaned.  “So… I have a plan, but it is going to involve some acting from you.” he said and then got up and pulled out a piece of paper with some lines on it out of the pocket of his clothes. “Basically, we are going to pretend that you fucked my brains out, ok?”  When Yugyeom nodded, he continued.  “It won’t be too bad.  After all, you just have to follow what is written there while thinking of the sexiest fantasy that you can.  I don’t care what it is, but we are making sure that it will be a damn good performance.  Got it?”

“I’m not sure….” Yugyeom started to say.

“It’s not your job to be sure.  This is why I am your advisor and so listen to the damn advice I’m giving you.” Jungkook said and then went around grabbing a few things.  “This should be good. I’m counting on you to rock the bed back and forth when I tell you to.  Now look at that paper and I’ll tell you when to speak.”

Yugyeom gave his friend a light glare, but nodded.  If this worked, then he could just wait to have sex until he was ready.  “Ok.  I’m ready.” he said sitting up and leaning against the headboard.   Jungkook tapped his leg and told him to begin.  Yugyeom looked at his first line and then at his best friend as though he couldn’t actually be serious.  Another, stronger tap to his leg, and Yugyeom rolled his eyes and said in his most authoritative, ‘sexy’, voice.  “Are you ready for this?”

“Y-Yes, my prince.” Jungkook said sounding a bit nervous.  “What do you want me to do?”

“Hmmm… how about you strip for me, nice and slow.  I want to get a good look at you.” Yugyeom said and resisted the urge to facepalm.   
  
Jungkook bit his lip actually and then waited a bit as though he was actually stripping like he was asked to do, before speaking in an almost nervous.  “I’m a bit nervous to take my boxers off. I’ve never been with another man before.”

Yugyeom took a deep breath and just shook his head.  “Well then come over here and let me finish it for you, then.”   Jungkook lightly smacked a slipper on the ground as though he was walking towards the bed and then stopped right in front of Yugyeom.   He tapped Yugyeom’s leg for the next line.  “No, no.  Go to the end of my bed and crawl up to me.”

Jungkook waited for the appropriate time and then clapped his hands together.  “Oh! Yugyeom, don’t spank me too hard so soon.”

There were times when Yugyeom wondered why he needed an advisor.  This was most certainly one of those times.  “What can I say, you have a great ass.”  Yugyeom said and bit his lip to stop from asking Kookie ‘what the fuck’ and just looked at his lines.    
  
“Th-Thank you.” Jungkook said and made some weird whimpering sounds as though he was actually embarrassed to be like this in front of his best friend.  “I’m sorry I’m so nervous.  I know I’m not a virgin, but we… being here with you like this is just….”  
  
“Special? I know.” Yugyeom responded.  “Don’t worry.  I’d never hurt you.”  _No, but I am thinking of murdering you right now._ Yugyeom thought as he looked at the next lines.   
  
Jungkook made a few, loud lip-smacking sounds before he read his next line.  “You know, it’s not fair if I’m the only one naked.”

“Well then, I should make things fair for you, shouldn’t I?” Yugyeom said and Jungkook made it sound like clothing hitting the floor. 

“Oh my god, it’s huge!” Jungkook exclaimed as though in awe of his size.  “Are you sure you’re going to fit in me?”

Yugyeom looked at Jungkook with an expression of ‘what the fuck type of porn did you come across’ on his face.  “Yes.  Lay down so I can prepare you.”  There was a light hit from Yugyeom’s head on the headboard and suddenly he was a bit worried that he fucked it up, but Jungkook just gave him a thumbs-up.  “Alright, I’m going to start slow with just my fingers.”

Jungkook poured some oil into a small, squishy ball and then put one finger into it.  “Ah… not so fast… that… feels… so strange….” he gasped as Yugyeom gave him one of the reassurance lines.  He then added a second finger to the ball to increase the light sound of preparation.  They continued like this up to four fingers.  “Fuck… this… this actually feels really good… I think… I think I’m ready… please fuck me now, Yugyeom.”

He was not supposed to cry, but this was so cringeworthy that Yugyeom didn’t want to ever remember this after tonight.  “Your wish is my command.” he said to him before there was a lot of the sound of skin on skin made by something Kookie found in his room.  The room became filled with loud, wet, squelching sounds, low moans from Yugyeom, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall, and super loud moans from his dearest friend.    
  
“Oh my god, Yugyeom…. I’m so close….” Jungkook moaned really loud.    
  
Yugyeom made himself sound out of breath.  “Then come for me baby.” he told him as the headboard hitting became more frequent and sloppier. 

Jungkook nearly screamed in pleasure as he ‘came’.  “Yes, Yugyeom, please come inside me.”

A few grunts and more were heard and then it was silent.  It took a moment and they heard a few servants cheering as Jungkook added a proper mess to the sheets to look like it actually happened. They proceeded to remove the top sheets, stripped to their boxers, put some towels in a bowl of water, and laid in the position that they would need to be found in the morning.   
  
“Can we please forget that we’ve ever done that?” Yugyeom pleaded while whispering to his friend.   
  
“Yes. Yes we can, but we need to act like it happened.” Jungkook said as he yawned.   
  
Yugyeom just nodded and they both went to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

A servant used a key to come and get the sheets only to see Jungkook being snuggled from behind by Yugyeom.  She nearly squealed in happiness, but simply quickly cleared out all the laundry from the room to wash it immediately.  Another servant came in and cleared up all the food happily before shutting the door. 

The sound of the door shutting happened to wake the two friends from their slumber.  “Well, it worked.” Yugyeom said even though he really didn’t want to admit it.  Last night was mortifying and they still had to act like they did all of it. 

Jungkook grinned.  “Of course, it worked.  I’m the one who came up with it.” he said sitting up and then going over to Yugyeom’s closet picking out clothes for them both.  He tossed Yugyeom some clothing and then proceeded to get dressed.  “Now, light touches, be caring, flirty, and even have me sit on your lap.  You are going to have to walk with me everywhere because technically my ass should feel really sore right now.  Can you at least do that much?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and got up getting dressed.  “Yeah.  It’s not that hard to do that.” he said and then just because he could, lifted Kookie up in his arms, and carried him bridal style to breakfast, much to the displeasure of his best friend.  He sat Kookie on his lap and ate while his parents were singing his praises and claiming they could barely sleep from how loud they were the night before.  _As if they could hear anything through those thick walls.  They probably walked past the door. Crazy parents._ Yugyeom thought as he resisted the urge to shake his head in front of them.   
  
Jungkook was relieved because now he didn’t have to worry too much.  After breakfast, they bid goodbye to the king and queen and began their journey to the academy.  The advisor looked over at the sleeping prince with a light frown on his face and wondered for a moment if he had done the right thing.  Yugyeom did have this innocence about him that tended to be more problematic at times, but then Jungkook shook his head.  If there was one thing about his best friend, it was his stubbornness and just that thought alone made him confident that this would be easy.  



	2. Enter Prince Youngjae

“Oh fuck… please… oh god yes…”

The words and moans seemed to bounce of the walls of the dorm room as the two occupants inside finished their little tryst.  It wasn’t more than a few minutes later that they finally finished and Youngjae rolled on to his back lying there and waiting for the prince he just fucked to catch his breath.  Their whole tryst had taken a total of two weeks, but he wasn’t worried about it.  After all, his kingdom could definitely use the resources that he was intent on acquiring. 

This would have gone faster if the prince didn’t insist on wanting to get to know him first. The whole ordeal had taken Youngjae a bit longer than he would have liked, but he would do what is necessary for his kingdom.  Once he felt the other’s breathing patterns return to normal, he leaned over and kissed him giving them a big smile. “You were amazing.” he lied through his teeth.  “I love the way you felt around me.”

Before Prince Jaebum could answer, Youngjae’s advisor Yoongi came into the room and looked at the two on the bed.   Youngjae didn’t say anything at first, but instead waited as he felt the anxiousness rolling in waves off of Jaebum.   He’d probably have to change his sheets due to all the sweat and more, but it would be worth it.  Yoongi opened his mouth as though he was going to speak and then left the room hurriedly as

_1.._

_2..._

_And…_

“Youngjae, you have to stop him. What if he tells someone about what happened? No one can know what happened between us.  My parents would probably murder me if they knew I slept with one of the princes here and bottomed.” Jaebum said and freaked out at the thought of it.

It took all of Youngjae’s willpower not to smirk at the male who was currently freaking out.  He just looked at him and tilted his head with a concerned expression on his face.  “You don’t want people to know about us?” he asked him with a hint of sadness with the look of being a kicked puppy. 

Jaebum wasn’t fooled.  Prince Youngjae’s reputation wasn’t exactly the best.  He was known for his trysts, and while Jaebum had been informed by his advisor to stay away from the crafty prince, he couldn’t help but get drawn into the coy smiles and sensual innuendo.  “What do you want?”

A light laugh came from Youngjae.  “Oh, there are plenty of things I want Prince Jaebum.  I wouldn’t mind fucking you again, but how would that benefit anything?  I want 40% of all your country’s precious metals and hmm, your land is known for their sapphires, right?  Just send a generous amount of them to my kingdom.”

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Jaebum asked knowing that he’d have to have something to show for it. However, Youngjae had him at a severe disadvantage right now.

Youngjae hummed.  “Your country is having trouble feeding its people, isn’t it? I’m not heartless.  I’ll send enough food for your people for a few months and some seeds so they can start working on growing it.”  he said.  It wasn’t a good deal, but it didn’t have to be from his side.  “Or I could not talk to Yoongi and suddenly your parents end up hearing how badly their precious heir loves to submit to the ‘sunshine’ prince.  Can you imagine the humiliation you’d get in your kingdom? I mean you are all supposed to be proud, strong lea-“

“Ok! Ok. I will agree to your terms and I shall have my advisor speak with yours immediately.” Jaebum said planning to explain the issue to his parents as simply a bet that he had unfortunately lost or something less humiliating.

“Perfect.  Should I reward you for not fighting me too much on it?” Youngjae asked as he lifted Jaebum’s chin a bit.  His lips were only a few centimeters away and he stared into Jaebum’s eyes as he waited for an answer.  “Quickly now, you do want that deal to be made soon right?”

Jaebum could feel his pride slipping a bit more, but there was just something about Youngjae that he wanted to experience at least one last time.  He couldn’t afford to continue this tryst and lose more of his kingdom.  “Please…” he whispered almost ashamed of the way that his voice sounded.

“Please?” Youngjae asked as his voice dropped another octave sending shivers down Jaebum’s spine.

“Please fuck me again, Youngjae.” Jaebum said a little louder before he was pressed back on to the bed and roughly kissed.

~*~

It was late afternoon when Yoongi came into the room holding food and fresh sheets for his prince.  “The deal went well.  I’m sure Prince Jaebum’s family will wish it had been more advantageous for them, but he had been warned to stay away from you.” he said placing the food on the side table and went about changing the sheets.

Youngjae moved to sit at the side table.  “I’m sure they will, but it’s not my fault he was more than happy to submit to me.  He even asked me to fuck him one last time.”  Youngjae said rolling his eyes as he ate his food.

“Prince Jaebum has beautiful lands, a good lineage, and clearly he is willing to put up with you. Perhaps, you could have proposed a marriage instead?” Yoongi asked while he finished his task.  
  
A snort followed by some laughter came from Youngjae.  “If he is so weak minded and easy, then it is better that I didn’t propose marriage.  It would’ve been detrimental to the kingdom if I had and then he ended up possibly falling victim to another strong dominant.  It was too risky and besides his kingdom was managed poorly if they were having so much trouble with feeding their people.”

“This is true.” Yoongi said with a sigh before sitting down on his bed and lying back on it. He was tired and while the kingdom had grown quite nicely since they’ve been here, it would be nice, in his personal opinion, if Youngjae actually liked one of these princes.  It would save him from the trouble of having to listen to simpering advisors beg to keep their prince’s reputation.

Youngjae sipped his drink. “Anything new?” he asked reading over some of the material for his class tomorrow.

Yoongi was about to answer ‘no’ but then he remembered that Prince Yugyeom was said to have been accepted.  “Ah. The Prince Yugyeom will be arriving later tonight.  He was accepted recently.”

“Hmmm… Prince Yugyeom… Prince Yugyeom… that name sounds awfully familiar.” Youngjae stated as he pondered over the name.

“It should.  His kingdom is directly adjacent to ours with lots of beautiful farm land, a prospering nation, and a formidable army.  They also have a large stock of gorgeous emeralds and quite a few weapon masters.” Yoongi said as he looked over at him. 

The smirk that adorned Youngjae’s face only made the advisor groan.  He was secretly hoping that this newcomer didn’t easily fold to Youngjae’s charms.  It might actually be nice for the prince to have to work for something or to acquire a deal as opposed to the way he did things now.  Of course, he was wishing for this while preparing himself to get to know Prince Yugyeom’s advisor.   They would be the ones who ended up working out the deal that the princes had come up with after all.

 

“I suppose I should get ready to meet this new prince then.  This could be the best deal for our lands, yet.”  Youngjae said as Yoongi nodded and went to pick out the best clothes he thought would impress the young prince.

 

~*~

 

“My prince.” Jungkook said shaking the royal awake very softly. He ruffled his friend’s hair as he saw him blinking and waking up out of his slumber.  “We are almost there and I’m sure you are going to want to wash your face off a bit and not be completely caught off guard. Thankfully, we are coming here during the evening instead of early morning.  Most of the princes will either be in classes, discussing matters in their rooms with their advisors, or eating from my understanding and so you don’t have to really meet anyone until tomorrow morning.”

 

Yugyeom just yawned and nodded before taking the small cloth and satchel of water that they had to use a bit and wash off his face.  He fixed his hair just a bit as he looked out the window and saw the academy coming into view.  If he was being honest, Prince Yugyeom was incredibly nervous and worried about entering the academy.    There were rumors about how whole kingdoms have been wiped out due to mistakes made by the royalty attending and he would hate to end up doing something so terrible as that.

 

His worries were only off-set by the strange feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.  It was almost as if it was warning him that his whole life would change here.  Now, while he may not have lost his virginity, he wasn’t going to let someone just push him around, but that didn’t mean other changes could not happen.   Yugyeom was very aware that within those walls, there were probably people that he had yet to come across ever in his life.  Bands of manipulative snakes and docile deer that only wanted to gain what they could from him and his kingdom, and he only hoped that he could hold strong against them.

 

As they reached the school, Jungkook got out and bowed a bit as he held open the door and let Yugyeom out.   The young prince looked around at the castle like building before waiting for Jungkook to tell him where his room was.   It would be better if he went and found it on his own so that he could get a feel for the school.

  
“Prince Yugyeom, here are the papers that you might need and the location of our room.  The papers are in case you see any of the school’s officials before I finish bringing our stuff in, but if not, then I will deliver that paperwork once everything is finished.  The map clearly has the location of our room and it looks like a pretty straight shot provided you don’t go wandering off somewhere.”  Jungkook said formally but the light teasing tone at the end made Yugyeom glare lightly at his friend.

 

“Thank you.  I am pretty sure that I can find it.” Yugyeom responded while mumbling something about how his advisor also wrote the words ‘don’t get lost’ on various points of it.  He wasn’t an idiot and part of him almost wished he set his inhibitions aside and just taken Jungkook.  Maybe the royal pain in the ass would be nicer to him.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yugyeom walked into the school and looked down at the map.  Jungkook was right.  It seemed the sleeping quarters for the students were pretty straight forward.  He followed the map and took note of his surroundings making sure that he’d be able to find his way wherever he needed to go.   Yugyeom paused in brief moments to take in or note particular areas like the way to the gardens.   A formal tour would most likely be given in the morning, but he preferred to know where he was.  It was one of his many strengths after all.

 

The closer he got to the rooms, the more things he managed to hear.   There were people discussing what might have been actual politics or classwork, the clinking of silverware, and some strange sounds that had the prince fighting to keep the blush off of his face.  Focusing on the task at hand, he continued on to his room having not realized that someone else had left their room as well.

 

“Oh?  A newcomer?”

 

Yugyeom stopped and felt a chill run down his spine at the sound of that voice.  There was something almost dangerous about it and yet it sounded so sweet.  Against his better judgment, and trust him that judgment had seen better days, he turned to look at the person who had stopped him.  

 

Mistake number one.

 

The prince in front of him was absolutely breathtaking with dark hair, eyes, and a smile that seemed to just light up the entire room.  Yugyeom felt his heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked into the male’s gaze and nearly bit his lip before stopping himself.   “Hello. I am Prince Yugyeom. It is a pleasure to meet you.  Are you a prince or an advisor?” he asked just to be sure.   He had already assumed that it was a prince, but then he remembered his own advisor’s prince like looks.

 

“You haven’t heard of me? Well, that is almost disappointing, Prince Yugyeom considering our kingdoms neighbor one another.” Youngjae said as he moved closer to Yugyeom and took his hand.  He placed a soft kiss on the back of it and didn’t miss the soft blush that appeared on Yugyeom’s cheeks.  “Oh? Such a beautiful blush on such a handsome prince.” he said letting his tongue poke out the side of his lips a little.

 

Yugyeom was now almost 99% sure this was a bad idea to talk to this prince, but he couldn’t help himself.  He was drawn into the light flirtatious nature of the prince in front of him.  “I assure you that the blush is simply due to how bold you’re acting.  I can’t say I’ve dealt with many people like you before as many in my kingdom tend to wait until I approach them.”

 

Youngjae laughed a bit and it caused that strange feeling yet again in Yugyeom’s stomach.  “It seems to me that you seem to forget Prince Yugyeom, this isn’t your kingdom anymore.” he said and then his eyes lowered to half mast as he stared into the slightly taller prince’s eyes.  “Still, you are like a breath of fresh air here, and I’m not just saying that because you are new.  There is just something… something about you.”

 

The younger prince tilted his head to the side.  “What on earth are you talking about?” he asked raising an eyebrow as though he thought the elder prince was mad.  

 

Youngjae just smiled before he pushed Yugyeom against the wall and moved in nearly kissing the younger male in front of him.  He could hear Yugyeom’s breath hitch, the way their breaths mingled, and how Yugyeom’s body responded beneath his fingertips.   Youngjae also noticed the sweet shiver that seemed to run through Yugyeom’s body and then pulled back looking at him as though he were assessing him.   A slow, sexy smile appeared on Youngjae’s face and he was about to make a comment before Jungkook appeared.

 

“My prince, did you get lost?  I have our things and so let’s go to our room.” Jungkook said then noticed Youngjae.  “Evening Prince Youngjae.  It is a pleasure to see that you have met Prince Yugyeom.  Unfortunately, it has been a long night and I apologize if he bothered you looking for directions.” he said and bowed to the prince.

 

“It was no problem to assist him, Royal Advisor Jungkook.  Our conversation was quite pleasurable.” Youngjae told him.  “I bid you both good evening and hope that you enjoy your stay here.  I’m sure I’ll enjoy Prince Yugyeom’s presence quite a bit.”

 

“Thank you and good evening, Prince Youngjae.”  Yugyeom said and followed Jungkook knowing that pink blush still stained his cheeks and that his heart was still beating faster than it should.

 

~*~

 

Once they entered their room, Jungkook looked over at his flustered prince and shook his head.  “Do I even need to tell you that Prince Youngjae is just a teeny bit dangerous?” he asked as he placed everything in the room and then accepted some of the things a servant had brought in for them.  

 

Yugyeom just looked over at him.  “I don’t plan on getting involved with Prince Youngjae.  Please have some faith in me, Jungkook.  He is not the type of guy that I am interested in.”

 

Jungkook bit his lip and shook his head.  “Sure he isn’t and that is why ‘not-so-little-Yugyeommie’ is making his shocking debut.  I wonder where he was that night we had to sleep together.  I could have easily just jumped right on and ro-”

 

A squeal came from Yugyeom as he threw something at his friend.  “No. We swore never to speak of that again.  I refuse to even entertain the thought that your embarrassing lines even fooled anyone.  I don’t want to think about anything like that. I just want to eat the food that was sent up for us and go to sleep.  Ok?”

 

Jungkook laughed and then smirked.  “Yugyeom and Youngjae sitting in a tree.  K-I-S-S-I-N-ah…” he nearly screamed laughing as Yugyeom started beating him with a pillow.  While he knew of Prince Youngjae’s reputation, he felt that if Yugyeom could get Youngjae to fall for him, then their relationship and potential marriage would be highly beneficial to both kingdoms.  In fact, they’d be the strongest and not have to worry about that ‘snake’-run kingdom to the west that kept trying to get a marriage contract between Yugyeom and their son.

 

~*~

 

Yoongi looked up from his book when Youngjae came back into the room.  He placed it down and went about preparing his prince’s evening tea.  “How did it go, Youngjae?” he asked him as he worked on his task.  

 

Prince Youngjae broke down into a fit of laughter.  He held his sides as he fell back onto his bed trying his hardest to remember that he needed to breathe.  “It was great! Perfect even! This might be my easiest acquisition yet!”

“Why do you think that, my prince?” Yoongi asked as he waited for the giggles to subside and then gave Youngjae his tea.  

 

Youngjae grabbed the tea and sipped it before he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.  “Because my dear advisor, Prince Yugyeom is a virgin.”

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of this chapter is not to let your best friend come up with the perfect porn scenario. Lol


End file.
